Take My Heart
by Kir Sirin
Summary: “Red…” The Joker whispered into Batman’s ear. “What a lovely color on you.” Batman closed his eyes and bit harshly down on his bottom lip. “I want your heart, not your life.” The Joker’s fingers trailed softly over the Bat Symbol. “Give it to me.” BxJ


Blame **A Perfect Circle**, not me. Their music hypnotizes me at times.

And, usually I would delete such crap, but I suppose this is a thank you to everyone reviewing my Batman stories and the awesome people who are translating them into different languages.

And thank you **Cissaw** for drawing me such lovely fan art! You can find it on my profile.

* * *

Take My Heart

**Kir Sirin**

In a whirl of purple and green, Batman felt something sharp penetrate the armor of his suit and he gasped inwardly.

The Joker pressed the knife into Batman until he felt the hilt dig into his skin. Blue eyes flickered and locked onto green.

The Joker leaned against Batman, one hand on his chest, the other placing soft pressure on the hilt, and looked as if he wanted to smile.

But he didn't.

Never breaking their eye contact, the Joker softly blew a gust of air against Batman's jaw line. For some reason, the cold air against his hot skin caused things to grow fuzzy and his knees to ache.

Batman fell to his knees and swayed before the Joker lightly pushed him to the ground.

He felt numb. The warmth of his own blood oozing out underneath his Kevlar and the vague sense of the Joker's body straddling him were the only things The Dark Knight could feel.

The Joker pressed his chest against Batman's and leaned into his face. The vigilante was starting to sweat, but his breath was still even. The wound wasn't deep enough to be life-threatening. A hand trailed up to hold the side of his stern face.

"Batman…" The Joker whispered almost seductively. His breath fell onto Batman's top lip like the wind flies over the sand.

Batman took a deep breath, but that only pressed their chest harder together.

Another hand trailed up and the Joker stared at it. Crimson stained his gloves and left a glistening trail from Batman's wound up to his chest. The Joker smiled and leaned in closer. "Red…" He whispered into Batman's ear. "What a lovely color on you."

Batman closed his eyes and bit harshly down on his bottom lip. Something was rising in his chest; something was building, constricting, and tightening every muscle in his cut body.

He wanted it to stop.

He wanted the Joker off.

He wanted the Joker's eyes to stop looking into his.

"Batman…" The Joker said softly, staring at his fingertips lightly stroking the side of Batman's mask. "You shouldn't worry. I won't kill you… I won't ever kill you…" His eyes shot through The Dark Knight's and stared, unblinkingly.

Batman's chest constricted again.

The Joker lightly pressed the tip of his nose against the edge of Batman's chin. He closed his eyes as he heard Batman take a sharp intake of air. Their chests arched into the air and then softly fell back down.

"Ah…" The Joker sighed, wishing to press harder against him; wishing to feel more of him. "That's what I like to feel. I love to feel you, because you are the only thing that makes **me** feel." His fingertips dug into the side of his mask. "I'm the only one that excites you, aren't I? Your blood turns cold with adrenaline at the very _sight_ of me." The Joker smiled and looked up at Batman. "I know, because I feel it too."

Batman opened his mouth to speak, but his tongue was too thick and his throat too dry.

His body felt like it was going into shock. It was hot from the fight, from the Joker's body heat, but it was cold every time the clown spoke. His head was dancing and the only thing he could see were the emeralds shimmering brightly in front of him.

"**Batsy**…" The Joker pressed himself deeper against Batman. "I don't want your life, I want your heart." He trailed his hand over the Bat Symbol and pressed his fingers against a rib. He raised his head and hissed into Batman's ear. "Give it to me."

A burning kiss on the side of Batman's neck made the crusader open his mouth in a silent cry. It burned through his costume and ignited sparks of electricity against his skin.

Another kiss, closer and threatening to touch skin, made Batman ball his hands into tight fists.

"Batsy…" The Joker whispered, and it was then that Batman could feel the heat from their bodies intensify. "Say something."

But he couldn't.

Batman couldn't move anything.

Not until the Joker pressed their lips together.

The Dark Knight gasped between their lips as thoughts raced through his mind and widened his eyes.

What was…?

What was the Joker **doing**?

The Joker closed his eyes and pressed deeper into his kiss, raking his bare nails down Batman's torso.

In a flash of pain, Batman arched his back, closed his eyes, and roughly grabbed a handful of the Joker's green curls. A rough, gloved hand stroked the side of the Joker's face and the other pressed deeply into the middle of his back.

The Joker gave a soft giggle in the back of his throat and desperately tried to find the ends of Batman's suit.

And it wasn't long until he found it.

A shock of cold fire shot through Batman's core as he could feel the Joker's hands run underneath his costume. His mind vaguely thought how _easy_ that was but the pressure building in his chest overwhelmed everything.

The Joker drove his hips into Batman's and smiled when he heard the crusader groan. "That's more like it." He whispered.

But Batman didn't have time for words. The carnal urges swelling inside him overtook him and he growled softly and pulled the Joker into a bruising kiss.

The tips of his fingers dug deeply into the Joker's hipbone, causing him to crush their hips together again. They both let out a soft groan and Batman's other hand trailed underneath the Clown Prince of Crime's shirt.

The Joker shuddered underneath the heat of Batman's fingers and he pressed their lips harder against each other to keep his unspoken words silent.

His heart thundered in his ears, both in fear and anticipation. Every touch, every breath sent vibrations and unusual sensations down his sides.

Batman opened the Joker's mouth and lifted his head up as his tongue collided with his arch-nemesis'. His hand dug deeper into his hip, almost to the point of bruising, and the Joker's hips grinded into his own.

Batman made the mistake of breaking their heated kiss and kissing the Joker's pale neck. The Joker let out a hiss and rested his forehead on Batman's shoulder.

"Batman…" He groaned.

He shut his eyes.

_Don't…_ His mind begged.

Batman swiftly freed the Joker of his purple coat and ravaged his hands along the sides of the Joker's slim frame. He trailed them under his shirt and up across his chest.

"Bat-ah…" The Joker bit his bottom lip.

He shouldn't…

But he had too.

The Joker leaned up and delicately whispered into the Caped Crusader's ear, "I've… Fallen in-love with you."

And the second he spoke the words, the Joker wished he could have taken it all back. He could feel Batman stiffen underneath him and the Joker felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach and burn in the acids.

That was it…

Batman would run away now…

The Joker closed his eyes in defeat and waited for Batman to shove him off.

"Joker…" He heard Batman whisper.

_Here it comes…_

"I…" But the Bat swallowed. He gently kissed the Joker, all of his overwhelming urges gone, and the Harlequin of Hate stared in disbelief.

The Joker couldn't help the shiver that danced down his spine as he felt Batman rip his shirt off and place a calm hand over his fluttering heart.

"Take my heart." Batman whispered against their lips. It was the only thing he could do now, the only thing closest to what he had really wanted to say.

The Joker grabbed Batman's wrist and pressed his hand harder against his heart, as if the vigilante would reach inside and hold it forever.


End file.
